Out of prison
by HeRa2504
Summary: just some hot fluff inspired by the promo pictures for 7x02 "The Greybar Hotel" - couldn t get the handcuffs out of my mind. WARNING: strong sexual content - don t like, don t read!


A/N: Just a little piece of hot fluff inspired by the promo pictures for 7x02 "The Greybar Hotel". I couldn`t get these handcuffs out of my mind…

WARNING: strong sexual content ahead – don`t like, don`t read!

Reviews are strongly appreciated!

**Out of prison**

Walking out of the women`s prison again, Teresa Lisbon felt relieved. Sure, the undercover mission had been kind of a thrill and she never had any problems with dangerous situations before – it was her job, after all, and she loved it. But things had changed recently. Her relationship with Jane had changed things. She never loved like that before in her life, never was as happy as she was now and it made her see things differently. Being with him was more important than anything else and she wouldn`t risk it for the world. Life was too precious.

Seeing Jane standing outside the prison, waiting for her impatiently, made Lisbon`s heart beat faster immediately. He looked just plain gorgeous in a pair of jeans and a simple white t-shirt. She smiled thinking about what was underneath. God, she had missed him. They hadn`t spent one single night alone ever since the events in Miami that had led to them being a couple. Spending two nights in prison without him had been torture.

Lisbon managed enough self-control not to run into his arms, but when she reached him, she couldn`t keep herself from hugging him close. So much for being professional in public. Somehow she didn`t care about that anymore. Jane wrapped his arms around her tightly, glad to have her back in his arms where he could keep her safe. He buried his face in her hair, whispering "I missed you." The soft tone of his voice send shivers down her back.

Jane loosened his embrace a little to look down into Lisbon`s face. Her beauty amazed him every time he looked at her and he felt truly blessed that she had chosen him. The past weeks with her had been wonderful, never had he expected to feel such utter happiness again, but he did. This small, strong woman had managed to heal his wounds over the years, finally giving him the strength to let go of his past and embrace a future with her. He loved her beyond words and had every intention of making her happy for the rest of their lives.

Bowing down, he placed a tender kiss on her mouth. "Ready to go home?"

"Can we get something to eat first? I`m starving." Leaning up to whisper into his ear, Lisbon added "Somehow I have a feeling I won`t get anything to eat for a while once we get home."

She gave him a seductive wink and walked over to his car. With a broad grin on his face, Jane turned around and followed her.

"I think you`re right about that."

They stopped at a nearby diner for some burgers and fries. With an amused look on his face Jane watched Lisbon devour her meal. She made cute satisfied noises while eating, licking her fingers every once in a while. It reminded him again that it`s been almost three days since they`ve had time alone together. The tingling feeling in his groin told him it was way past time to get her home. Not hungry anymore – at least not for food – he shoved his plate aside. Funny how fast his body had gotten accustomed to regular sex again.

Lisbon finished her last bite, sinking back into the seat with a satisfied smile on her face. She noticed that Jane was watching her intently. Raising her eyebrows she asked "What?"

"Nothing. Didn`t think you meant it literally when you said you were starving."

She blushed a little. "Prison food isn`t very tasty. You might remember that."

Jane nodded. "Yeah, I do. So, that`s another experience we share, huh?"

Lisbon looked at him with a sweet smile on her face. "Yeah, the difference being YOU really got arrested, I was just undercover. And I have no interest in repeating this experience ever again."

He studied her face. "Not even if it was for the job again?"

Catching his gaze, Lisbon said firmly "No, not even then." Her face softened and leaning over the table she added "I missed you, too."

His eyes sparkled with happiness and grabbing her hand, Jane placed a soft kiss on her palm. He leaned forward, too, so their faces were only inches from one another. "What do you say we get out of here? I think we have some pretty urgent business to attend to."

Lisbon ran her thumb over Jane`s beautiful lips, then stroked his cheek. Obviously he hadn`t shaved while she was in prison. She loved the feel of his stubble under her palm. Thinking of how it felt on her body when he kissed her, she quickly grabbed her jacket and got up.

"Let`s go!"

Throwing some dollar bills onto the table, Jane followed her quickly.

Half an hour later Jane had Lisbon pressed against the shower glass wall in her bathroom, hot water cascading down over them, his rock-hard erection nudging her tummy. They kissed hungrily – deep, sensual kisses, tongues exploring, tasting, dueling each other. Hands roamed over each other`s bodies, groping, kneading everywhere. They couldn`t get enough, it felt as if they`d been separated for weeks and not just three days.

Jane broke the kiss to turn Lisbon around. She gasped as her front came into contact with the cold glass wall, then moaned deep in her throat when Jane pressed his length against her buttocks. He kissed her shoulders, slowly making his way down her spine, his hands stroking over her ribcage. He kneeled down behind her, his large hands cupping her beautiful ass, nipping and licking it all over. The sensations drove Lisbon nearly insane with lust. She spread her legs a little wider, pushing back against his face to give him better access.

Jane had other ideas, though. Kissing his way up her back again he whispered into her ear "Let`s finish this in the bedroom, shall we?"

"Jane" Lisbon whined, but he had already turned off the water and stepped out of the shower. Lisbon followed him a little dazed, letting him towel her off and carry her over to the bedroom where he placed her gently in the middle of the bed. Jane resumed his kissing expedition, starting on her neck, down to her breasts. He took his time with them, alternating between licking and sucking her sensitive nipples.

His cock throbbed with the need to be stuffed inside his gorgeous angel, so hard it was almost painful. But he restrained himself, needing to wound Lisbon up as much as possible. For what he had in mind he needed her desperate with want. Or at least that`s what he thought since they hadn`t done anything like it before. He didn`t know how Lisbon would react, but he was willing to give it a try.

Releasing her breasts from his ministrations he wandered further south and Lisbon instinctively opened her legs. She wanted his mouth on her, his fingers, anything. She was dripping wet, her core pounding in the rhythm of her heartbeat, needing to be filled. She grabbed Jane`s curls trying to direct him where she wanted him, but he refused, wandering down her leg instead, kissing her thigh, her knee, down to her calf. She was getting frustrated.

"Jane, please." Begging.

He smiled. Time to make his move. He crawled over her and pressed his body to hers. Lisbon wriggled underneath him to bring him to her opening, her hands grabbing his ass. He still didn`t enter her, but brought a hand down between her legs to play with her. She was soaking wet and he groaned into her mouth. Pulling away, he looked down into her face. Seeing her like this, flushed with arousal because of him, wanting him, was still so new to him, it took his breath away.

"Teresa" his voice was rough, he hardly could speak at all through his own arousal.

She opened her eyes and looked at him, the expression on his face almost enough to send her over the edge. Never had any man looked at her with such lust in his eyes, mixed with love and tenderness. He made her feel so special and beautiful, it was overwhelming.

"Jane."

His fingers kept stroking her, keeping her on the edge.

"I want you, Teresa."

"Yes, please."

Now or never.

"I can`t stop thinking of the other day, when we took you to the prison. How I put the handcuffs on you."

Lisbon had closed her eyes again, moaning. She tried to rub herself on his hand, but he didn`t let her.

"That was sexy. Very, very sexy."

She opened her eyes again.

"I`ve been thinking about it for the past three days, every night."

Jane looked at her intensely and then it dawned on Lisbon what he was trying to tell her. Handcuffing her had turned him on. A lot. Her eyes went round and she licked her lips. Her hands stroked over his chest, teasing his nipples.

"Do you want to handcuff me, Patrick?"

Panting, he nodded. "Yes, I do."

Wrapping her hands around his torso, Lisbon pulled him down for a passionate kiss.

"Does that mean yes?"

"Yes." With a deep groan he descended on her lips again, devouring her completely.

The cuffs closed with a satisfying cling. Lisbon`s heart raced with excitement. Jane had fastened the handcuffs around the metal bars on the bed`s headboard so that her arms were stretched out over her head. She was completely at his mercy now. The thought made her dizzy.

He brushed his lips over hers. "Thank you. You won`t regret it."

He slid down her body again, positioning himself between her legs. He spread her legs, pushing her thighs up over his shoulders.

"You`ve been patient. I think you deserve a reward."

With that he brought his mouth down on her, licking and sucking on her plump lips, swirling his tongue around her clit. Lisbon screamed out immediately in painful pleasure, her hips bucking against Jane`s face, but he held her still with one arm pressed down on her belly. He didn`t show any mercy, plunging two fingers inside her while still torturing her clit with his tongue, fueling her orgasm over and over.

She must have passed out for a moment because next thing she knew Jane`s mouth and fingers were gone and she felt him shove his giant erection into her full force, his balls slapping her buttocks. Lisbon looked up to see Jane throw his head back in ecstasy, a deep growl coming from his chest. The sight of him fueled her desire again. He was on his knees, holding her legs spread wide open for his fucking. And fucking her he did.

Jane was beyond gone. When he had felt Lisbon go completely limp he had scrambled up on his knees and pushed his cock inside her as deep as he could. He knew he wouldn`t last very long so he just pounded away with everything he had, establishing a hard and fast rhythm that made Lisbon cry out every time he hit her deepest recesses. The view she made with her hands tied up like this drove him crazy with lust.

Lisbon sensed another killer orgasm coiling inside of her. She was absolutely powerless in this situation, hardly able to move at all. Jane was banging her so hard, he would probably leave bruises, but she didn`t care. She loved it. No one had ever dared to ask something like this from her before and she would never have agreed to it with any other man. But her trust in Jane knew no boundaries, she loved him beyond reason and knew that he did the same.

Letting go of her legs, Jane placed his hands on either side of her head and bowed down to suck on her nipples. Hard, scratching his teeth over them again and again. Lisbon`s back arched off the bed, her orgasm crashing over her in endless waves. Jane tried to keep up his rhythm, but her walls were contracting violently around him, squeezing him for all he was worth. He managed some more erratic strokes before he let go, shouting his own release, pumping his seed inside his woman.

Jane looked down to where they were joined, his cock still pumping in and out of her, spreading his semen everywhere. He loved to see his come all over her pussy and he loved the thought of it filling her up. He couldn`t help but thinking of the possibility to create a new life with it. He`d been more than surprised to find out that the idea of being a father again didn`t frighten him at all. And although it was still early in their relationship he planned on asking Lisbon soon what she thought about having a child with him.

When he was finally spent, he rolled off of her and crashed beside her, blindly searching for the keys to the handcuffs to release her. Lisbon immediately curled up beside him, stroking his chest.

"Wow" she murmured.

"Yeah" was all he could manage.

"I hope we`ll never be separated for more than two nights or otherwise we might not survive it."

Chuckling, he placed a kiss on top of her head, wrapping his arms around her.

"I love you" he whispered sleepily before drifting off to sleep, happy to have his love back with him.

_Sooo – next time Jane`s turn to be cuffed? What do you think?_


End file.
